


Loyalty

by AutolycusinExile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unrequited Love, but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutolycusinExile/pseuds/AutolycusinExile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Regulus were dating but now they aren't, and Severus has to deal with the fallout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for off-screen and non-graphic child abuse and rape.

Severus looks at Regulus, curled into the couch with his robe wrapped around him as tight as it will go, and he just can't bring himself to say it. The boy's eyes are dull, but he isn't crying - he isn't crying, even though Severus would hardly blame him if he did - James Potter always did charm everyone, and Regulus even more so than most. Severus' heart twists and goes out to the young Black. Regulus hasn't moved, hasn't even looked at him, and Severus knows then that Regulus is hurting even more than he's letting on.

"You knew it would end like this," he tries. Perhaps he can use logic to raise Reg's spirits.

Regulus flinches instead. His eyes flutter open again, then close, and he takes a shaky breath that borders on a moan. Severus grimaces, and tries again. "You don't need him anyway, Reg. You deserve better than him, that cheating bastard of a Gryffindor."

This, at least, gains him a look, but it wasn't the kind he wanted. "I don't want better," sobs Regulus. "And besides, you know that I don't deserve him. I'm used goods, you know that, and who the hell would want someone who lost their virginity to their father," Regulus' voice rose hysterically. "When he was seven?"

Severus flinches, too, now. "I'm so sorry, Reg... I - I know you cared about him."

Regulus snorts, a wet, weak sound that doesn't carry the derisive sound he wanted it to. "I thought that we could..." He shakes his head and laughs. He laughs and cries and shudders for a long time, and Severus is obliged to cast Muffiliato to prevent anyone from hearing their late-night sorrow.

At last Regulus stops laughing, and for a moment Severus thinks he has fallen asleep. But then the younger boy speaks again, and his voice is filled with a resignation that the older one had hoped to prevent for a long time. "I don't know why I bother, Sev." Regulus looks up at Severus and smiles, softly. "At least I've got you."

"Yeah." Severus' voice cracks embarrassingly, and he flushed slightly. A hand reaches out to his, grasps it gently, and he looks down, thankful for the chance to hide the blush. “You’ve got me."


End file.
